Will He Blush?
by happysue115
Summary: Naruto and friends realize Sasuke NEVER blushes. And so they begin a mission to make Sasuke blush, which leads to Naruto having many new feelings and ideas. Warning: SMUT, Yaoi, boyXboy.
1. Think Before You Speak

**I have such a bad case of writer's block for my other stories, so I decided to write this. It is going to be a two-shot, or whatever the heck people call a story with two chapters. Anywho, it starts off kind of silly, but will get better as it goes on. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Summary: Naruto and friends realize that Sasuke never blushes. They set off on a mission to make the raven blush, which sets off some weird feelings and ideas in Naruto.**

* * *

"Have you guys ever noticed that Sasuke never blushes?" Ino asked the group, glancing over her shoulder at the raven. "And I mean, _never_ blushes. Like, I don't think he is even capable of blushing."

Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba all glanced over at their estranged friend.

"Don't all look at once!" Ino stage-whispered, flapping her hands like a bird.

Immediately Sakura and Hinata looked back at her but the boys continued to gawk at Sasuke. The raven noticed them, and one perfect black eyebrow raised.

Naruto waved and smiled, Kiba grinned, Neji shrugged and looked back at Ino, uninterested, and Shikamaru murmured his trademark, "Eh, how troublesome..."

Naruto turned back to Ino. "So what he doesn't blush? I don't see why it matters..." Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji nodded in agreement, backing Naruto up.

Ino glared at the blonde and then huffed and turned to Sakura and Hinata.

"You guys know what I mean, right?" She asked in an almost desperate manner. Hinata shrugged.

"Oh, totally, Ino. It _is _kinda weird. I wonder what he looks like blushing?" Sakura gushed. The two girls looked over at the raven in sync, then said in perfect harmony, "Adorable!" Neji winced at their squeal and stood up.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I am now bored and going home. You coming, Hinata?" Hinata nodded demurely, whispered a goodbye to each person and hurried off after him, blushing when Naruto said bye back. Sakura frowned as she watched them go.

"Well, so sorry you don't appreciate cute guys, Neji!" Ino called after Neji. But the Hyuuga's were already long gone.

"I appreciate cute guys." Naruto said bluntly, a few seconds later. They all stared at him and the blonde blushed profusely.

"I-I-I m-mean...! Uh...I didn't mean it like how it sounded." He finished lamely.

Ino glanced slyly at Sakura and the pink-haired girl smiled back, nodding. The two friends looked positively ruthless. "Uh-huh." They murmured disbelievingly.

Both of them leaned incredibly close to Naruto and said, once again in sync, "You sure you don't have something to tell us, Naruto?"

"Yeah, something concerning your sexual orientation?" Added Ino. Naruto blushed as red as a tomato.

"Hell no! I just didn't think before I spoke, that's all!"

"You seem to do an awful lot of that, Naruto." Kiba said with a chuckle, and stroked Akamaru's head; the giant dog's tail thumped loudly against the ground.

"Shut up, you asshole!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Who are you calling an asshole?! Asshole!" Kiba retorted. Naruto and Kiba started to bicker, much like a married couple.

Shikamaru shook his head and mumured, "So troublesome..."

Ino and Sakura shared another glance and Sakura shrugged.

"Alright, alright, stop it you guys." Ino said loudly. They didn't stop. Sakura mimicked pushing sleeves up her arms and, slamming her hands on the table, screamed, "Stop it and shut the hell up, you guys!" They stopped. Sakura flipped her hair back over her shoulders.

"Sheesh. You would think you were both PMSing." Sakura muttered. The two boys blushed and even Shikamaru cracked a smile.

"Alright, you got us to stop fighting. Now what do you want?" Naruto asked stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well...it's funny you asked that..." Sakura said, smiling cattily.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Of course," Scoffed Ino. Sakura grinned at the bleach-blonde girl over her shoulder. "It_ will_ be interesting." Ino continued, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Consider it research over a fellow ninja, a team mate." Naruto pondered that a moment, scratching his cheek.

"Hmmmm...Okay!" He replied chirpily. Naruto persuaded, Ino turned to Shikamaru and Kiba.

"What about you guys?" Kiba looked at his pet and best friend; Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. The tattooed boy smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? It will be kind of interesting."

"Shikamaru? What about you?" Ino questioned. Shikamaru looked up from his feet.

"Huh? Oh...Well, it is rather troublesome, but I suppose I shall indulge in you guys' game."

"Yay!" Ino and Sakura squealed, grabbed each other's hands and jumping up and down.

The three boys exchanged a look.

"Girls, man. Girls." Naruto said with a shake of his head.

* * *

"So...we're just trying to make him blush, right?" Shikamaru asked, scratching his cheek. Naruto and Kiba nodded in affirmation.

"Uh-huh. At least...I think so." Naruto blinked and bit his lip. "I think it's kinda weird, but hey, whatever breaks the boredom, right? There's been no missions lately, soooo...Yeah."

Shikamaru watched him with a bored expression.

He "hmmpd" and turned back to the girls. Ino and Sakura were sitting next to each other, heads together as they planned their attack...whatever their attack was.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kiba said with a smile. Akamaru barked loudly in agreement.

Naruto looked at his friend in confusion. "Have you been eating dog biscuits again, Kiba?"

"No!" Kiba said defensively. "It was just one time, anyways... To see what they tasted like. Akamaru likes 'em..." Shikamaru and Naruto sniggered.

"Okay, okay, relax. Just making sure." Naruto said with a chuckle. Kiba crossed his arms and grumbled, leaning against Akamaru.

"Yeah, well...whatever, asshole."

A blood vessel in Naruto's forehead bulged and he turned to the dog lover.

"Who're you calling asshole!? Asshole!" The blonde growled.

Ino nudged Sakura.

"They're at it again, Sakura." Sakura sighed and face-palmed.

"See, this is why we need something like this. A mission. We're all going crazy from boredom."

"Uh, I think Naruto and Kiba were crazy to start with..." Ino said quietly.

The two girls laughed so loudly that Kiba and Naruto stopped fighting and turned to look at them.

"What? Why are you laughing? What did we do?!" They both yelled simultaneously.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Sakura murmured, prodding Naruto in the side.

"Umph!" He grunted as a particularly uncomfortable jab was applied to his ribs. "Okay, first off, stop stabbing me! And second off, I am looking!" His head disappeared back around the corner, leaving Sakura to grumble.

Several moments later Naruto's face reappeared.

"I see him! He's leaning against the wall under that tree over there." Naruto murmured, gesturing with a thumb which direction he was in. Ino nodded and tightened her ponytail then tugged her shirt straight.

"Alright. I'll go first," The blonde girl said. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful out there, Ino. This is a dangerous mission." Ino nodded curtly. She hurried to the corner and glanced back at them. Naruto gave her a thumbs-up and Sakura smiled at her, tears in her eyes. She disappeared around the corner.

"They grow up so fast..." Sakura said, wiping at her eyes. Kiba snorted and Shikamaru shook his head, leaning against the wall.

"This is ridiculous. Remind me why we are doing this again?"

"Shhhh! I hear something!" Kiba hissed. Four pairs of ears strained to hear.

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke! It was just a joke!" _Silence reigned for many long seconds. Naruto bit his lip. _"Ahhhh! Fuck, get away from me!" _Ino's voice was very loud in the fairly quiet street. The four friends hurried around the corner to gawk at what they saw.

Ino had performed the Sexy no Jutsu...but she was a naked female version of Sasuke! The actual Sasuke was chasing her around, up and down the street, across the road, and past many people who were also staring.

"I didn't know she even knew Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed in amazement. Sakura's mouth hung open. Shikamaru murmured his typical phrase and Kiba gawked.

"Hell, Sasuke is hot!" The dog-loving ninja murmured, awe-struck. Naruto whipped around to glare at him all the while yelling, "See! See! I'm not the only one who speaks without thinking! See, Sakura?!" Sakura waved her hand at him to be quiet.

"Shhhh! You baka! This is too good to miss." Just then, Ino went flying past, Sasuke hot on her tail.

She cried, "Saaakkuurraa! Save me!"

The four friends saw that Sasuke had his sharingan activated.

They all stepped several steps back, each whistling and looking anywhere but at Ino and Sasuke.

"I'm guessing he didn't blush..." Sakura murmured once they had disappeared down the road.

* * *

It was the next day and it was Kiba's turn.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto questioned. Sakura and Shikamaru watched Kiba and fidgeted impatiently. Ino sat on a bench next to them, looking wounded.

Physically, she was perfectly fine; Her pride was the only thing that had suffered the day before.

After being chased for over an hour, the jutsu has dissipated and Sasuke had realized it was pointless. He disappeared a few moments later. She just wasn't worth his time once something that could harm his popularity was gone.

"Haha, just wait and see. Let me just tell you...it's going to be good. Sasuke is going to blush for sure. Or at least he better," Kiba frowned. "I had to work really hard to get these." The brown haired youth patted the plastic bag her was holding, outlining something soft and fabric.

"For your sake...I hope you're right, Kiba." Ino said.

* * *

The group sat on a roof and watched as Kiba approached Sasuke. They couldn't hear what was said, but they could see their facial expressions.

Kiba appeared happy at first, then arrogant and triumphant. From the start, Sasuke was sullen and annoyed looking. He frowned as Kiba said something and reached into his bag.

Shikamaru and Ino held their breath, Naruto winced as Sakura caught his arm in a bruising grip.

With a theatrical flourish, Kiba pulled a wad of black cloth from the bag. It unfurled in the breeze and hung several feet from Sasuke's face, in everyone's view. Sakura gasped.

"A-are t-t-those...-" She stuttered, "Sasuke's boxers?!" Ino finished for Sakura with a shriek.

Naruto and Shikamaru's mouths dropped open.

_How the hell did he get those? _Naruto wondered and stared, waiting for Sasuke's response.

Sasuke smirked and though they couldn't hear what he said, they all knew he asked, "Is that all you got? Hn. Pathetic."

With a deft movement, he snatched his underwear from the air and walked away, still smiling. Kiba stood as still as a statue, face frozen in a look of shock. Naruto leaped from the rooftop and landed beside him. He put an arm around Kiba's shoulder.

"It's okay, buddy. He's a stronger man than us, that's all. That was a great idea...just not right for this mission."

"Oh, so _now_ their buddies?" Ino challenged. Sakura shrugged and looked down the road after Sasuke. She could still see the back of his head and his stupid perfect hair. He didn't seem the slightest bit embarrassed.

_You are a tough nut to crack, Sasuke. A tough nut indeed._

* * *

It had been a year since Sasuke has returned to Konoha.

He, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Kiba were 17, Shikamaru was 18.

In that time, Sasuke had only interacted with his old friends when they went on missions or when it was absolutely necessary. Despite his faults in earlier years, he had retained all of his old popularity, which was actually added upon because he was even more handsome now, plus the fact that he was even more of a bad-boy, which for some reason, girls found attractive.

At first, Naruto had been angry that Sasuke had returned on his own, feeling as if his life has less meaning now that his friend didn't need rescuing. Then he had come to terms with it, and decided to simply be happy that Sasuke was back and safe from harm.

Naruto spent his days admiring Sasuke from afar, and wishing to be closer to him.

His feelings for the raven were more then friendship, but not exactly love or lust. More of an infatuation. But who was to say they couldn't evolve into either love or desire?

Who was to say, indeed?

* * *

It was later that day and was now Shikamaru's turn. The boy grumbled and groaned but his friends wouldn't let him out of his commitment.

"Come on, Shika. We gotta make him blush! Ino and Kiba already went. It's up to you, Sakura, and I." Naruto gave the older boy a short pep-talk as Sakura and Ino searched for their wayward target. Just then the two girls appeared, landing next to them with the slightest _thump. _

"He's by the school yard." Ino told them with a serious face. Shikamaru nodded.

"Okay, thanks guys." Ino and Sakura nodded and turned to Kiba and Naruto. Kiba was rather upset that his plan hadn't worked.

He had later told them that he had snatched the underwear in the dead of night from the clotheslines in Sasuke's backyard. Kiba was depressed that all of his hard-work had gone to waste.

"_I had to climb over the stupid fucking fence surrounding his stupid fucking mansion to get his stupid fucking boxers." _As you can see, the dog-boy was pretty angry.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Naruto asked Shika. The blonde was pacing, still trying to decide on his own plan. He hoped Shikamaru's would give him an idea...Shikamaru shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just gonna wing it." They blanched and Sakura moaned dispiritedly, "We're going to fail! Waaaa!" Ino hugged her friend, comforting the girl.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll make him blush someday." She sniffled and wiped her nose.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Let's just get this over with."

Shikamaru nodded and walked unhurriedly down the sidewalk towards the schoolyard. Within a few minutes, Sasuke was in their sights. Naruto felt like a predator chasing its prey. They halted about twenty yards away, but Shikamaru continued forward, until he was standing in front of his fellow nin.

"Hey, Sasuke." The others could just barely hear Shikamaru's voice; it floated to them on the wind. Sasuke's was even harder to hear.

"What do you guys want?" He asked angrily. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke was showing emotion. Normally he was a shell of a person, not angry or sad in the slightest. That was what made this "mission" so difficult.

_Have we hit a nerve? I wonder..._

"Now, Sasuke," Shikamaru sounded rather condescending. "That's not very nice."

"Yeah, well I could be even meaner. If I wanted to, I could rip your stupid ponytail off. Or your ears." They all heard Shikamaru gulp. He glanced over his shoulder at them. Sakura gave him a thumbs-up, smiling broadly. He nodded and turned back to the raven.

"Uh, w-well...we just wanted to ask you..." His mouth dried to the point of speechlessness.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, sounding practically lethal.

"We were wondering about your sexual orientation." Shikamaru forced out. Sasuke blinked, his entire face blank. He wasn't expecting that.

"What?"

"You heard me," Shikamaru said, feeling much more bold. "We were wondering what your sexual orientation was. Since you never seem to be interested in girls..." Shikamaru trailed off, smiling as Sasuke grew flustered. And yet...no blush.

"T-that's none of your b-business." Sasuke said defensively.

Naruto, standing next to a fish-like Sakura and Ino, couldn't believe his ears.

_Did he just stutter? Sasuke _never_ stutters. And why is he avoiding the question? Could Sasuke be...gay?_

"Well, I suppose that answers the question. You, Sasuke Uchiha, are gay." Shikamaru never saw the punch coming. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Ohmygod!" Sakura and Ino yelled, and the four friends surged forward to his side. Sakura cradled Shikamaru on her lap and Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"You didn't have to punch him!" He said loudly. The raven shook his hand, face brazen.

"Oh, yes I did. Maybe now you guys will leave me alone. I don't know what you're trying to achieve, but stop it now! Just leave me alone!" He stalked off, a cloud hanging over his head.

_What the hell Sasuke? _Naruto thought. _Wait...he didn't deny it. Sasuke didn't deny he was gay._

And that was when his feelings evolved.

* * *

Three days had passed. Shikamaru was pissed off, Ino's pride was still hurt, Kiba was still annoyed, Sakura still wanted to see Sasuke blush, and Naruto wanted to know if Sasuke was really gay or not. The group weren't sure if they wanted to attempt making Sasuke blush again, though.

None of them wanted to be punched.

Even three days later Shikamaru kept getting headaches. He had been checked out by Tsunade and was fine, except for his flaring temper. At random moments he would kick a rock, or a tree and growl, "Damn you, Sasuke!"

Naruto was going nuts with curiosity. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more. He gathered his friends and stated, "I am going to make Sasuke blush," _And find out if he is gay... _Of course, he wasn't about to tell them that. Or tell them his plan. It was just too embarrassing.

They could question him all they wanted, but his lips were sealed.

"But Naruto, you could get hurt!" Sakura said, in a strangely motherly tone.

"Yes, that's true, Sakura. But it's worth it. We may not have won the last battle, but if we make Sasuke blush, we will win the war." Shikamaru scoffed.

"How troublesome..."

Sakura and Ino nodded; it made sense.

Kiba leaned against Akamaru and shrugged.

"You're funeral, buddy."

"What's your plan?" Ino asked.

"Uh...it's a secret." _And stupid. And reckless. And most likely going to get me killed._

* * *

They found Sasuke leaning against a tree by the training grounds. Naruto took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles.

"Here I go."

Sakura and Ino patted his shoulders as he walked off, silently cheering him on. They scattered so that they were each hiding behind a different tree, all within seeing and hearing distance. All but Naruto were blocking their chakra signs so Sasuke wouldn't know they were there.

Naruto banished all thoughts of his friends from his mind, and walked up to Sasuke with his shoulders back and his head high.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked curtly before Naruto had even reached him. The blonde deflated slightly.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you."

"I can see that. As I said before, what do you want?" Naruto swallowed. His mouth felt dry. He licked his lips, wetting them so they shined and stepped closer to Sasuke.

"About what you said to Shikamaru...Or, I guess, what you _didn't _say to Shikamaru...Were you serious?" Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto as if he had lost his mind.

"What? I don't understand." Sasuke stared at Naruto, dark eyes glinting.

Naruto swallowed again.

"Uh...well...ummm..." Naruto coughed. "Oh screw this, I'm not good with words." With that, Naruto stepped forward, shoved Sasuke against the tree and crushed his mouth to the raven's.

Their body's were meshed together, chest to chest, and thighs to thighs.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's well-defined muscles through their shirts and longed to touch them. Instead, he deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder against Sasuke's.

Sasuke seemed frozen.

He only started to move when Naruto slicked his tongue along his lower lip. His mouth opened in shock and Naruto forced his wet appendage into the hole available, exploring Sasuke's warm cavern. His tongue twirled against Sasuke's and was surprised to have the raven react.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Naruto was winning until Sasuke grabbed him and spun him around, pressing Naruto against the tree. The rough bark scratched against his back through his shirt. One of Sasuke's legs came up to press between Naruto's legs and the blonde moaned into his mouth.

"What the hell?!" Sakura's voice broke through their lust-induced haze and the two boys broke apart. Sasuke was flushed, his pale skin a beautiful rosy color, his eyes glassy with desire.

Naruto looked similar.

The blonde was pretty sure Sasuke also had a similar problem in his pants.

Sakura and Ino were glaring at the two boys, wondering what the fuck was going on. Shikamaru looked disinterested, as if he had expected this (maybe he had) and Kiba looked absolutely shocked.

"Holy fuck..." He muttered, and Akamaru whined, nodding his head in agreement.

"Uh, Sakura, I can explain – "

"Oh yeah? Well then you better start explaining right fucking now! And you, Sasuke!" She directed her anger at Sasuke now. "Why the hell did you kiss this baka back?! Are you...are you actually gay?" She finished in a whisper, as if that was too horrible to imagine.

Ino's face was that of a child who had lost a favorite doll or toy. Sakura's face was merely twisted up in anger. She felt betrayed. All these years of chasing after Sasuke, of loving him and wishing he was hers...all pointless.

What really pissed her off though, was the fact that Sasuke hadn't told them and had let them go on believing that he was merely a prick, instead of the fact that he didn't like girls at all!

And Naruto? Oh, Naruto...Sakura wanted to kill him right then. Sakura had been his best friend for years. Years! And he just now let's them know he was gay as well? Everything was so screwed up... Sakura wanted to growl and scream in anger.

"Well...uh..." Naruto was still stammering. "Hey, he blushed at least." The blonde said, pointing to Sasuke's bright red face. Sasuke looked gorgeous. And utterly fuckable. Just then his eyes started to clear, and a look of furious realization crossed his face.

"Wait...all the crap you were doing to me...this...You were just trying to get me to blush!?" Sasuke's dark eyes turned pitch black. If looks could kill, Naruto would have been placed in a grave right then. Sasuke was furious.

"What? No! I mean, not exactly... Sasuke, I really do like you!" But it was too late. Sasuke had already turned and was stomping off.

"Whatever! See, this is why I hate people. So-so...fuck off, Naruto!"

Naruto was left standing all alone, Sakura and Ino glaring at him, and Kiba and Shikamaru trying to think back to all of the times they had been naked in front of Naruto or Sasuke.

He had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Distractions

**I know I said originally this story was going to be only two chapters? Yeah, I decided against that. It is now going to be four, or maybe even five. So, here is chapter two. I hope you guys like it, because I certainly do. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Distractions...**

* * *

Naruto wandered the streets that evening, scuffing his foot across the dusty road. He sighed and looked up at the setting sun, shielding his eyes with his hand.

"Man, I fucked up big time. I mean, sure, I've screwed up before, but this? This is major." The blonde sighed and sat down on a near-by bench, shaking his head. His fingers found his lips and he sat in silence for a moment, pondering him and Sasuke's relationship.

When they were younger, Naruto had loathed Sasuke. He had always figured it was because Sasuke was a jerk, but now that Naruto looked back, he realized it was actually because he had been jealous of Sasuke. And the raven hadn't been a jerk, not really. He had just been anti-social.

Now the years had passed, Sasuke had been through hell, Naruto had been infuriated and passionate about bringing him home time and time again, and in result, their relationship had changed drastically. They still weren't friends, but they weren't enemies anymore either.

Naruto loved him. Or at least he was pretty certain he did.

And Sasuke...well, Sasuke had returned on his own and heard from Tsunade, Sakura, and many other Konoha ninjas that Naruto had dedicated years of his life to bringing Sasuke back. _Years. _And though Sasuke didn't exactly like Naruto, he had to respect him, which in turn lead to other discoveries.

Over the past year, Sasuke had found himself stopping and staring at Naruto at the most random times. When Naruto was eating ramen, exuberant and hyper, when he was walking down the street, calm and quiet. When Naruto was training as hard as he could, sweating and glowing with power. And especially when Naruto was simply sitting and thinking. Kami, he looked beautiful thoughtful.

Sasuke was always embarrassed to find himself thinking such things, and would quickly wipe the thought from his mind...but it was still there, peeking from the shadows of his thoughts.

Naruto was aware of none of this.

All he knew was that when he kissed Sasuke, Sasuke kissed back. Passionately, too. Naruto's lips burned at the memory and his pants tightened slightly.

_When he shoved me against the tree...that was hot. _Naruto blushed at the thought and then blushed more as he realized just how honest it was. He stood up abruptly, and started walking down the darkening street towards his home.

"Ho, Naruto!" Naruto twirled around in time to see Jaraiya drop from the sky and land in a crouch. He straightened up and smiled rakishly at Naruto.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked, peering into the dusky sky. Jaraiya smiled.

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out." He chuckled. Naruto placed a hand on either hip and cocked his head towards a water tower about a hundred feet away.

"You jumped off that, didn't you?" Jaraiya's smile faltered. He placed his own hands on his hips, a mirror-image of his student.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't," He said defiantly. Naruto rolled his eyes. "The real questions, is why the hell didn't you sense my chakra? You're usually pretty good at sensing when I am near, if I'm not hiding my chakra..." Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but Jaraiya kept talking, answering the question for Naruto. "Unless! Unless you are distracted by something life-changing." He turned on his student. "So? What are you distracted by? Huh?" Naruto scowled and pushed past Jaraiya.

"Nothing. I'm distracted by nothing, you pervy old man." He walked another ten steps.

"Oh~! You only call me that when what you're distracted by has to do with your emotions!" Jaraiya said loudly in revelation. Naruto spun around, shushing him loudly.

"Kami, Jaraiya, you can't just start yelling about emotions and all kinds of girly shit right on the street." Naruto sighed. "If you really want to know, let's at least go to my house. Who knows who's listening to us right now? I made quite a few enemies tonight..."

* * *

Jaraiya seemed very out of place sitting at Naruto's kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea. Naruto was slouched dejectedly in his seat, his cup of tea untouched.

"So..." Jaraiya started, "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Naruto sighed again and sat up, placing his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands.

"Only if you promise not to laugh. Or make fun of me." One of Jaraiya's eyebrows raised.

"This is getting interesting. But no, I won't laugh. Promise," Jaraiya said with a small smile. Naruto nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you know how emotionless Sasuke is?" Jaraiya nodded. "Well, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and I decided to see if we could get him to...you know, show his feelings. Mainly, blush." Jariaya smiled wider.

"Oh, I can see this is going to be good!" Naruto scowled at him. "Right, sorry, sorry, go on."

And so Naruto explained to him their plan, and all the failures they suffered. Jaraiya listened quietly, nodding every few moments or cracking a smile and laughing slightly. He found it especially funny when he found out Shikamaru had been punched.

He sobered when he saw that Naruto was getting slightly depressed, and even more embarrassed. He stopped his story to ask, "Jaraiya...How do you feel about...homosexuals?"

Jaraiya was surprised. He blinked.

"Me? Oh, well...I'm fine with gay people. I mean, I've had to be since we traveled together so much." Naruto's mouth dropped open. Jaraiya continued, "Although, I just cannot fathom why a man would not find boobs attractive. I mean, come on, people! They're so...so...well, perfect." Jaraiya said with a sigh. Naruto was still flabbergasted from what Jariaya had said a moment ago.

"Wait, Sensei...you said that you had to be okay with gay people because you had traveled with me...Are you saying you knew I was gay before I did?!" Jaraiya laughed.

"What, did you just discover your sexuality today?" Naruto blushed.

"Well...yeah, kind of..." Jaraiya stopped and looked at him closely.

"Oh. Well boy, I always know a person's sexuality because I am such a pervert myself...So, uh...don't feel down." Naruto scowled at him once again.

"I'm not down. I'm just trying to decide if I should be offended that you thought I was gay when I wasn't." Jaraiya laughed so hard he had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Oh, Naruto! Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Naruto. Why don't you continue your story? I'm starting to guess where this is heading." He said, with a knowing grin. Naruto gulped, suddenly embarrassed again.

"Um, well...I decided I wanted to know if Sasuke was gay and make him blush at the same time so I..." He trailed off, blushing profusely. Jaraiya was shaking with stifled laughter.

"So you what?" He prompted. Naruto scrunched his eyes up, his entire face red.

"I kissed him, alright?!" Naruto waited for Jaraiya to stop laughing. Finally he did, as red in the face as Naruto.

"And what happened, eh? What did Sasuke do? Beat you up?" Naruto shook his head, biting his lip.

"No, he – he kissed me back." Jaraiya froze and stared at him in surprise.

"Really?" He asked, scratching his head. Naruto nodded.

"In fact...it kinda turned into a make-out session. Kinda..." Jaraiya was surprised to find himself blushing at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke making out.

"Uh - um..." He stammered. "Then what happened?" He forced out. Naruto took no notice of Jaraiya's flustered state. He was thinking to hard, trying to remember every detail. The kiss was in high-definition, but his friend's reactions were a little foggier.

"Well, Sakura and Ino freaked...That much is a no-duh. Shikamaru didn't seem to really care...and Kiba looked pretty shocked. Disgusted even..." Naruto deflated. Jaraiya shook himself and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, if Kiba doesn't like who you truly are, then he is not truly a friend." Naruto nodded.

"Then I said stupid things and Sasuke thought that I was just trying to get him to blush, and that I didn't actually like him. He stormed off and then everyone else got really, really mad at me. Well, actually I think that Sakura was more pissed at Sasuke, but I think Ino hates me now. She blames Sasuke's sexual preferences on me, I think." Jaraiya took a deep breath.

"So then what happened?"

"I explained to them best I could, Jaraiya. I told them that I had always liked Sasuke some and the whole, "Will He Blush?" mission had simply solidified my feelings." Naruto sighed. "Ino stormed off, Kiba left saying he had a headache, Shikamaru said this was all so troublesome and disappeared, and then Sakura hugged me and went home, also. I think she was the most shocked out of all of them." Jaraiya nodded as if this all made sense to him.

_Good, 'cause it sure doesn't make any sense to me..._

"What are you going to do now?" Jaraiya asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, surely you aren't just going to leave it like this? Naruto, you like Sasuke. A lot, obviously. So, what are you going to do to fix all of this?" As he talked, Jaraiya stood up and placed his tea cup in the sink. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

"I – I don't know."

"Well, you better decide quickly. Sasuke's at the door." Naruto stared at his mentor in confusion.

A knock sounded through the small apartment several seconds later. Naruto stiffened as he suddenly felt Sasuke's chakra signal outside the door, wild and unrestrained.

_Shit, how did I miss that? Jaraiya's right, I do get distracted._

Naruto felt a panic-attack on the horizon. Jaraiya hurried to the window. He crouched on the window-sill, smiled encouragingly at Naruto, then disappeared into the night.

Naruto gulped and stood, placing his own tea cup in the sink. There was another knock at the door, then Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto, I know you're in there! I can feel your chakra. Plus the light is on. Now, open up." Naruto walked slowly to the door, as if he was walking to his execution. He pulled it open to a scowling, yet gorgeous Uchiha.

"Finally," He muttered, pushing past Naruto and into the living room. Naruto shut the door and turned around, swallowing hard. Sasuke faced him, hands on his hips. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Yay! All done with this chapter, on to the next! Which will be a lemon~! Aren't you all excited? I am :) Please review!**


	3. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**A/N: **I'm back! Aren't you all excited? Sorry it's been so long, I have been really busy lately. Anyways, I hope this chapter will make up for my absence, considering it is a...wait for it...**LEMON!** Yay! Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and READ! Oh, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Naruto...*sniffle, sniffle*

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shut Up and Kiss Me**

Any person who wants to become a ninja knows that it requires patience, determination, and a good pair of eyes, in order to observe everything going on around them at any given time, to be successful.

Naruto knew this. And he was very observant.

Not that he wanted to brag or anything, but he never ignored anything if he could help it.

Well...except for one thing.

He had spent years in denial over his growing feelings for Sasuke.

But now he was ready to accept them.

Standing across from Sasuke in his living room, Naruto suddenly realized how stupid he had been the past few months.

_Being a ninja is dangerous, _Naruto thought with a frown. _One of us could have died at any time and then he would have never known my true feelings. _A sickness wormed its way into Naruto's stomach.

"Damn it, Naruto! What the hell were you thinking today?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Naruto swallowed.

"I wasn't really thinking all that much, truthfully." The blonde admitted. Sasuke laughed drily and rolled his eyes, then brushed his hair back from his face. He doesn't seem to realize what an effect he has on Naruto.

"Well, obviously," He says with a touch of sarcasm. "You guys have had your fun and games. You made me blush, woo-hoo, go celebrate and leave me alone now. Okay?" He doesn't wait for Naruto to answer before continuing and saying, "You are forgiven for kissing me." Naruto stares at him in shock, trying to process what Sasuke just said.

"Wh-what? You think that was all fun and games? That I was just trying to get you to blush?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yes, damn't!" Sasuke says loudly, face flushed again, this time with anger and embarrassment. "Am I wrong?"

"Hell yes! Kami, Sasuke, I thought you were smarter than that..." Naruto could see that Sasuke was getting very confused, not understanding what the blonde was trying to say. He pushed on. "Sasuke, I kissed you because I wanted to. Because...well, because I have feelings for you. Girly ridiculous feelings." Naruto blushed and looked down at his feet. "In fact, I think I love you..." After a moment of silence he says, "I get it if you don't feel the same way about me, seriously-"

"Shut up and kiss me." The voice was Sasuke's, but not. It was low and husky, laced with desire. Naruto looked up in surprise to see Sasuke staring at him with lust-filled eyes. The raven was biting his bottom lip in a way that was oh so fuckable.

"Ah...okay."

Naruto advanced on Sasuke, driving him back. Sasuke's legs hit the couch and he collapsed onto the cushion without a sound, still staring up at Naruto. Naruto smiled slyly to himself, feeling very much in control.

_If just me saying I love him sets him off like this...what else can I do to him?_

Naruto straddled Sasuke, placing his hands on the raven's shoulders and then slipping them to the back of Sasuke's neck and entangling them in his hair. It was silky smooth, as black as night, and just long enough to tug on, pulling Sasuke's head back and making his mouth much easier to access.

Sasuke's eyes grew impossibly darker as Naruto lowered his own mouth to lightly brush his teammate's.

Suddenly, Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto, pulling him closer; seamless. All thoughts flew from Naruto's head and all he knew was Sasuke.

He tasted, breathed, and felt the raven, all at the same time. Grinding his hips down he felt more than heard the low rumble of Sasuke's moan. Naruto slicked his tongue lightly against Sasuke's bottom lip, experimentally. Almost immediately Sasuke opened his mouth, inviting the blonde in with his own pink tongue.

They kissed for what felt like decades, eons, eternity. And still Naruto couldn't get enough. He released Sasuke's mouth only to move in and attack his jaw and throat, nibbling along the raven's pulse, sucking hard enough to leave small pink marks. He slid his hands up and under the hem of Sasuke's gray shirt, squeezing at his waist hard enough to leave bruises. Naruto felt Sasuke flinch and then relax into his grip.

_Looks like Sasuke likes to be dominated a little. _

A sly smile crossed Naruto's face once again as he pulled back to yank Sasuke's shirt over his head. Already, dark red finger marks lined Sasuke's side and Naruto nearly growled at the sign of his possession over his friend and soon to be lover.

Naruto pulled off his own shirt, then grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and rolled, making Sasuke the one on top. Naruto snarled as he attacked Sasuke's throat, biting a little bit harder this time, getting lost in the lust. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, releasing the most alluring little whimpers every few moments. Naruto would have laughed if he wasn't so turned on.

_Scary Sasuke isn't so scary after all, _he though, moaning as Sasuke ground down on him.

"Sh-shouldn't we – _pant_ – go to the – _gasp_ – bedroom?" Sasuke asked breathlessly into his ear.

"Why?" Naruto's voice was a low rumble, nothing more. Sasuke shuddered as chills went up his spine and he felt his pants grow tighter and damp. "What's wrong with the couch?" The blonde rumbled.

"Ah...n-nothing. Just – _moan_ – not what I, ahhh, expected." Naruto chuckled, the sound filling Sasuke with warmth.

"Sasuke, you will soon find out that I am nothing like you expected." Sasuke loved how Naruto said his name, with the slightest turn of the 'e' at the end.

"Ah, okay. Mmm, whatever you want is just...perfect," The raven finished breathlessly.

"What I want is for you to take your pants off. Now." The last word was a literal growl, Naruto's demon side emerging.

His canines were a little sharper than usual, the evidence on Sasuke's throat and shoulders. His whisker-like scars were darker and more pronounced. And his normally bright blue eyes were ringed with a fiery red.

Sasuke gulped and pulled himself off Naruto's lap. He blushed a pure strawberry pink as he removed his pants, feeling Naruto's hungry eyes piercing into him. Once they were off, he threw them across the room, and stood in front of his soon to be lover in gray boxers, a wet, bulging spot in the front.

The raven blushed even more furiously as Naruto licked his lips, sharp white teeth showing. If Sasuke didn't know better, he would swear that Naruto wanted to eat him.

"Your boxers. Now." Once again Naruto's voice was a growl and once again Sasuke complied, normally pale face the color of a rose. Naruto loved it.

Finally, Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, completely naked. His throbbing member bobbed in time with his pulse, slick with pre-cum. Naruto's eyes wandered over his body hungrily.

"Turn around." Sasuke obeyed, but his eyes were wide with apprehension. _Is he going to...?_

Sasuke heard the sound of cloth sliding over skin and hitting the floor, then the creak of the couch.

"Okay, turn back around." Sasuke swallowed and turned, licking his own lips at the sight before him. Naruto had shed his clothes and was sitting back on the couch, large, straining cock standing to attention. Sasuke had never seen Naruto completely naked before, and was almost glad he hadn't; he wouldn't have been able to resist.

Even now, demonic looking and smirking roguishly, Naruto looked utterly delicious. His body wasn't overly muscular, but toned, and tan. He looked up at Sasuke with blue-red eyes and growled out a new command.

"Come here."

Sasuke complied again. He wanted Naruto so badly it hurt, and being ordered around in the meantime was a total turn on. He loved to see this side of his team mate.

Sasuke stood right in front of Naruto, nervous. Naruto smiled.

"Why are you nervous? Surely this isn't your first time?"

"Well, no," Sasuke said. "But this is definitely different than the other times." It was true. Naruto was the virgin, not Sasuke. But the couple of time that Sasuke had slept with another man didn't really count, every one of them being drunken one-night stands with either Akatsuki members or ninjas from other villages. This time he was completely sober, and with Naruto, the love of his life. Sasuke couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize his feelings for the blonde.

"And how the hell are you still so calm?" Sasuke questioned the blonde suspiciously. Naruto smirked.

"I read a lot..." He murmured suggestively. "Now, enough talking." And with that, he reached out and wrapped a hand around Sasuke's member. Sasuke blushed and shuddered at the pressure.

"Ah...Naruto." He moaned, biting his lip. Naruto stroked Sasuke several times, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive tip, growling again. Within a few moments Sasuke was standing with an arched back, pressing his hips into Naruto's hand, trying to get more friction.

Naruto's other hand snaked around to Sasuke's rear. He had slicked his fingers with saliva, and now, as Sasuke was distracted, he slipped two into the raven's tight hole. Sasuke tensed, gritting his teeth at the unexpected intrusion.

Naruto didn't – couldn't – wait for the raven to relax. He worked his fingers in and out of Sasuke's entrance, scissoring his fingers after a few moments, all the while growling low in his throat and placing feather-light kisses on Sasuke's navel.

The raven felt himself start to relax and found himself growling nearly as loud as Naruto as the pleasure increased. A few moments later, Naruto pressed in a third finger. Sasuke stayed fairly relaxed and Naruto deemed him ready. Pulling his fingers from Sasuke, he then slicked his right hand over his own cock, spreading the pre-cum along its length.

Sasuke was breathless, watching him uncertainly.

Naruto finally snarled and grabbed Sasuke's hips impatiently. With one quick movement he pulled the raven onto the couch and over his throbbing member. He locked his mouth with Sasuke's and with another quick movement, pulled Sasuke down and pressed his hips up.

Naruto's head swam. The heat and tightness around his member was unbelievable, as was the pleasure. Sasuke was tense, completely stiff and the blonde wanted to change that. He had pulled down hard enough that he was sheathed fully in Sasuke and now they were face to face.

Naruto kissed Sasuke gently at first, to get his attention, and then became a little more rough, a little more lustful to keep it. His sharp canines caused beads of blood to appear on Sasuke's pale pink lips, and Naruto licked the ruby-red liquid as if it were an aphrodisiac or drug.

Sasuke began to relax again and Naruto pressed into him a little tighter, so that they were seamless. Sasuke moaned low in his throat at the feeling of being so full.

"Please...Naruto...just move already!" Naruto merely grunted, still overwhelmed at Sasuke's tight heat, but he minded the raven and grabbed him by his hips, once again with bruising strength. He pulled Sasuke up, groaning, then pressed the raven down on his own member. Sasuke moaned, arching his back to change the angle.

Naruto growled at the feeling and his eyes reddened even more, becoming more red than blue. His facial expression became more feral and wild than human: hot and heady. With inhuman strength he began to lift and lower Sasuke, growling and moaning every few thrusts.

Sasuke became a gasping, moaning mess.

He felt like he was melting, and whenever Naruto pulled him down in just the right way...Ah! There it was again, that bright spark of pleasure that quickly became a flame, building and mounting, until after many long minutes, Sasuke came, crying out Naruto's name.

The blonde's eyes flew open, completely red and he pressed up into that tight constricting heat with a new ferocity.

He leaned forward and latched onto to Sasuke's neck, biting hard enough to draw blood, claiming Sasuke. He cried out, a mix between a moan and a growl and his whole body shuddered.

Sasuke felt himself filled with a hot fluid and slumped against the heaving chest of Naruto, red blood weeping from the bite marks on his throat. After a few minutes, the intense pleasure began to fade and Sasuke became aware of Naruto lapping at the bite on his neck, whining like a fox.

Sasuke pulled back just in time to see Naruto's red eyes melt back into their usual breath-taking blue. Naruto blinked at him and then smiled. No words were necessary – not yet. The blonde pulled himself from Sasuke and rolled the raven so that they were lying next to each other on the couch.

"G'night my love... my mate." Naruto murmured into Sasuke's ear before closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Sasuke was nearly asleep, and Naruto definitely was, light snores vibrating against him, when the words Naruto had said struck him.

_Mate?!_

* * *

Once again, sooo sorry that it has been so long since I updated! A few of you guys know that I am only 16, which means that I still have a super protective mother. And that mother of mine felt like going through my computer history and finding a lot of... well, I'll be honest, explicit yaoi manga that I have read. She then confiscated my laptop for a month and a half. In fact, I am writing this while she is at work, so she doesn't know I am on. I have two other stories I need to update, but I suppose they will have to wait. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter :) Only one more left!


End file.
